


After school classes

by Fluffalume



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, First Time, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, Teacher x Student, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffalume/pseuds/Fluffalume
Summary: A student has been asked to stay back at the end of class and gets taught a little more about themselves.





	After school classes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the actions of the characters in this fic. This is fiction for fictions sake. If you ever find yourself in a dangerous situation, please seek help immediately. 
> 
> ——  
> I might write a part two for this continuing the story on. I know some of you know where to find me if you’re interested in that. Part two will of course be focusing on Aizawa and more on the conversation between Hizashi and him earlier. Do let me know if you want that at all.

A warm glow of the afternoon sun shon through the classroom window. Your notebook and pen lay out neatly at your desk while your bag and school blazer had been tossed onto the chair.

Hands lightly shaking from the nerves, you took a grip of the zipper in front of you, freeing the previously clothed erection from its confines. You really hadn’t meant to stare. But the length mere inches away from your face had been far more impressive than you’d ever imagined. Your hands had wandered down your body on countless occasions from hearing his recorded voice, yet now that you were here, you felt an anxiety bubble up from your chest. You hadn’t ever done anything like this before, and you were certain that he’d been with people far more skilled than yourself. However, you couldn’t help but reach a hand out, fingertips lightly grazing the side of his cock. 

A sharp inhale caused you to withdraw your hand quickly, looking up to see if you’d done something wrong. You hadn’t actually expected to see a smile pulling up at the corners of Mic’s lips.   
“Relax, baby girl” a hand brushed through your hair, allowing you to feel soothed by his words. “Go at your own pace” his words were purred out lovingly as he admired the view from above you. 

With a regained confidence, you boldly stroked along the side of his length, allowing your fingers to explore the underside and tip before giving it an experimental pump. The groan from above you made your chest swell with pride that the voice hero was enjoying this. 

Eager to prove you could do more, you tenderly kissed the head of his erection, letting your tongue swipe across it. Gripping the base, you continued to press kisses against the head, slowly working your way up to open mouth kisses and playful sucks. 

Cursing under his breath, the English teacher watched you with a hungry stare. It was taking almost all of his strength not to grip the back of you hair and thrust into you.   
“Keep doing what you’re doing with that pretty little mouth of yours” the lust practically dripped from his words.

Taking more of him into your mouth, you ran your tongue along the vein under his cock, giving a little hum of satisfaction at the salty taste in the back of your throat. Bobbing your head up and down his length, one hand worked at pumping what you couldn’t fit in your mouth as your other hand was caressing the wet cloth against your sex.   
Building up a pace, you swallowed around the length, deep throating the blonde eagerly.

A scoff of a laugh sounded from above you as Mic tugged at your hair.  
“Fuck, baby. I thought you said this was your first time? You’re a natural!” His hips give an instinctive thrust forward before quiet shushes spilled from his lips as you choked around his length. Tears spilled down your cheeks as you desperately try to hold back choked coughs. Pulling back from the length, you try to take some breaths before swirling your tongue against the head of his cock, teasingly dipping your tongue into the slit. Your efforts earned a shudder from Mic and from the beads of precum accumulating at the head of his cock, you could tell he was getting close. 

With a new found composure, you took his length back into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down while your hand worked at the rest of his length. The salty taste in your mouth was enough to send a pang of longing down to your core. The fingers against your clothed sex wasn’t enough friction anymore and you let out a needy whine, the vibrations around Mic’s length causing him to hold back another thrust. A deep groan tumbled in his throat and he could feel himself growing more lost in pleasure. 

With a sharp tug to your hair, he spoke up.   
“Mm fuck, let me help you with that” it had been beyond obvious what you wanted, and Mic would be more than happy to indulge your needs. After all, he’d promised to make your first time feel so good. 

Helping you up from where you were kneeling, the blonde had you back up against the teachers desk in no time, pressing kiss after hungry kiss against your collarbone. As much as he wanted to savour this moment, the desire to completely ravish you was bubbling it’s way to the surface. 

While you worked at unbuttoning your shirt, the pro hero discarded your skirt, leaving you in your bra and panties. You could see hungry, deep green eyes trail over your body, taking note of all your curves. A low teasing whistle had you blushing under his gaze. 

“You sure you didn’t plan on this?” A wide smirk was painted on his lips while an eyebrow was cocked up in amusement. “Black lace is pretty mature”.

The blush across your cheeks darkened a number of shades. Maybe your advances hadn’t been quite as subtle as you’d previously thought.   
Before you could try to cover yourself up, as shame crept its way into your mind, Hizashi’s hands had found their way to your hips. You hadn’t noticed up until this point, but the feeling was more possessive than it was passionate. As you struggled to find your voice, the pro hero hooked his thumbs under your panties, sliding them off your curves with ease. 

“I haven’t even touched you yet and just look at you” the voice hero laughed, eyeing the slick mess your underwear was in. “Is it ‘cause you’ve thought about this before?” Once more his voice came out in a purr, no doubt eager to hear you try to explain yourself. He’d been about to suggest something else when your eyes flicked to the side in sheer embarrassment. You couldn’t look at him after he’d managed to deduce that much from you.   
“I knew it.” The practically monotone delivery made your stomach drop and you had to force yourself to face him to see just how angry he was. However, rather than the angry expression you’d expected to see on his features, he beamed a toothy grin at you. 

Leaning back in, he pressed another kiss to your neck.   
“C’mon, tell me alllll about it. I love hearing ‘feedback’ from my students, listeners and of course, fans~” only able to focus on the hot breath against your neck, you stammered out an incomprehensible sentence when you felt a finger lightly trail over your clit.   
Pausing from sliding a hand up and under your bra, he stopped his kisses to speak up. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Try again. This time gimme some more details” of course Hizashi hadn’t understood a word of your poor excuse for an explanation, but he was far too curious as to what (y/n) had been thinking about him. 

“I..I was saying that I have thought about this-“ your voice trailed off into a squeak as a slender finger teased at your lower lips, not quite giving you the satisfaction you were desperate for.   
“M-more than once!” You quickly stammered out, being rewarded with one finger slipping into you with ease. A shaky inhale was drawn from you as Hizashi’s other hand worked at circling your nipple and his mouth was occupied with leaving deep love bites down your neck. 

A second finger toying with your clit reminded you to keep talking.  
“Um- sometimes I’ve thought about- I-it while in class- ah!” A second finger was added into your dripping heat, the two fingers very gently pumping and curling every now and then to keep you on your toes. No matter how much he wanted this, the pro hero still wanted you to be prepared. After all, he had no reason to punish such a sweet fan. 

A hum of appreciation vibrated in his throat “I still wanted to hear some details, baby. What are you thinking about? How does it make you feel?” It was incredibly self indulgent, but he could hardly help it. You’d been so willing to stroke his ego up until this point that he saw no reason to stop. 

You gave another desperate whine, trying to rock your hips into the teasing pumps.   
“I’ve been thinking about what you’d feel like-“ before you were granted permission to finish your sentence, you felt a sharp tug on your nipple. That hadn’t been what he wanted to hear. 

“Details, baby”.

“I-I’ve been thinking a-about what-“ your voice quivered with both anxiety and excitement “what your cock would feel like..I-inside me” your legs were beginning to tremble as a third finger was pressed into you, causing you to cry out a little as you were given barely any time to adjust before Hizashi was back to thrusting his fingers in a steady rhythm. You could feel tension building up inside you as you became more desperate for relief.   
“Sometimes when I’m listening to your show I’ll think about you when I’m t-touching myself”. 

You felt a particularly hard suck against your neck once you’d finished talking and that alone nearly had you seeing stars. You were completely inexperienced and the amount of stimulation was already a little overwhelming. 

A gasp left your lips at the cold feeling as Hizashi removes his fingers from you.   
“So good..that wasn’t so hard now was it?” The pro hero lightly teased while pulling you up onto the desk where you’d be at a better height for him. Having deemed you prepared enough, he lined himself up with your entrance, pushing in agonisingly slowly at first so he could continue talking.   
“You should have just said so to begin with” he smirked down at you as though it were something you should have already known “we could’ve done this /much/ earlier”. 

Your fists were balled up tightly against his jacket, gasping and moaning as you felt him push almost his entire length in. Honestly, it nearly knocked the breath out of you just how much bigger he felt. 

Taking a hold of one of your thighs, he pulled it up around his hip, allowing him to push just a little deeper until he was completely inside you.   
Quickly clasping a hand over your mouth, you muffled a cry of his name as his entire length filled you. Tears once again welled up at the sides of your eyes from the pain. 

“Sh sh shhhhh..you’re doing so well” his words had you soothed back to a state where you could breathe and relax once more, adjusting to the girth inside you.   
“Better now?” It hadn’t meant to be teasing, but it did make you feel a little immature that he had to ask. Giving a nod, you felt the other pull back until he was nearly completely out of you, before thrusting his entire length in. Another gasp was pulled from you at the feeling of your pulsing walls wrapped around his hard cock. 

What had started off as a gasp soon turned into pants and moans as Hizashi picked up the pace, the classroom echoing with the slapping sound of skin on skin. With ease, the voice hero had found a rhythm to thrust into you in a way that had you crying his name out. He loved knowing that he was the cause to the sounds of pleasure beneath him. The pride swelling up in his chest blinded his better judgement and he watched in satisfaction as your cried and mewled below him. Even when your walls clenched tightly around his length and you were trying to form the words to warn him, the blonde didn’t slow his pace the whole way through your orgasm. Your body gave a harsh shudder and you moaned his name out while you rode out your high. 

The tightness around him had pulled Hizashi that much closer to his own release that he’d nearly forgotten to pull out of you before coming over your stomach.   
Heavy panting had covered up the sound of the door opening that it wasn’t until a voice spoke up that either of you released there was someone else in your presence. 

“I’m sure you have some sort of explanation for this..” the tired voice from beside the pair of you had you instantly covering yourself up, a deep shame and horror settling into you as you looked at the ‘intruder’ in fright. 

In contrast, Hizashi seemed to be off guard for only a moment before he was zipping his pants back up as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

A huff slipped from the blondes lips before he decided to grace his coworker with an answer.   
“You’re not seriously gonna be mad about this are you, ‘Sho’?” The tone of disappointment was hard to miss from the voice hero as he stared Aizawa down, completely unfazed by the intrusion.   
“You were taking way too long with this. Besides, this way she’ll be nice and warmed up for you” taking your eyes off the dark haired teacher, you looked back towards Hizashi with confusion. What was he talking about? 

“We’ll talk about this later..” his words were nearly spoken completely through clenched teeth and you couldn’t help but feel you were at fault for whatever was happening. Nervously, you began to gather up your clothes, pulling your skirt on quickly and fumbling to button up your shirt. 

“I should g-“  
“Where do you think your going?” The firm hand that clasped down on your shoulder frightened you, and through wide eyes you glanced back up at your other teacher.


End file.
